


Tides

by cridecoeur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wellymuck waaay back in the day. In fact I think it was wellymuck's first or second year of existence. Needless to say it's grown up since then.

Spring is: the green fingers of trees and last touch of naked winter; white noise stuffing his throat like flash thunder; shiver of pale hope and want, fingertips stuttered against his jaw and stutter of Sirius’ breath, just there; sticky kiss of open mouths, mouths like flowers, red and wet and opening, opening; the sky a blue toss of light against his cheek, and the white press of his body, close; hot scent of flowers and bleach hum of moon tides, body wracked with shuddering echoes of sea and coast, known and violent organs, these. Remus peels each, layer from layer, change from change, and finds the lush green of April a constant thread (spooled across bodies, his and his, by such familiar reckless hands).


End file.
